¿Quién te gusta?
by Dumah Djim
Summary: ¿Quién te gusta?/¿Cuántas veces me lo vas a preguntar?/¿Te caíste?


¿Quién te gusta?

Como todos los días, Momoko, salía del instituto con sus libros en las manos y su mochila al hombro.

Suspiro cansada, hoy tendría que caminar. Su amiga Kaoru tenía práctica hasta tarde, por lo que no podría pasarla a buscar. Le pediría a su amiga Miyako, ya que ella también tenía auto, pero su clase de gastronomía terminaba más tarde los miércoles.

Y considerando que hoy era miércoles y ella, pensando que su morena amiga la pasaría a buscar, había dejado su auto en casa, no tenía muchas opciones.

Se acomodó su mochila rosa al hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, que justamente quedaba en los suburbios de Nueva Saltadilla.

Mientras caminaba recordó lo que había pasado hoy en la tarde.

 _FlashBack_

 _-Kaoru, ¿Hoy nos vamos juntas?- Preguntó la pelirroja dejando y sacando libros de su casillero._

 _-¡Ay! ¡Es verdad! Me eh olvidado de avisarte –Murmuró la morena –Hoy tengo práctica, y el entrenador nos ha hecho quedarnos hasta más tarde, ya que se acerca el partido más importante- Kaoru se rascó la nuca nerviosa._

 _-No te preocupes –Tranquilizó con una sonrisa la ojirosa -¿Y tú, Miyako, puedes?-_

 _-Lo siento, Momo, hoy es miércoles –La rubia se encogió de hombros._

 _-Cierto…- Susurró esta pensativa –Bueno, ya que, me iré caminan…-_

 _-¿¡Qué!?- La ojiverde la cortó con un grito, llamando la atención de la gente que quedaba en el pasillo._

 _-¡Kaoru! ¿Por qué gritas?- Miyako la miro sorprendida._

 _-¡Miren!- Señalo un cartel pegado en la puerta del salón de biología._

 _Se acercaron a este y, al leerlo, abrieron los ojos sorprendidas._

" _¿Quién será el afortunado que pudo conquistar el corazón de la linda e inteligente Momoko Akastutsumi?_

 _¡Última noticia! Una fuente anónima nos ha informado que ha escuchado a la misma Momoko Akastustumi confesárselo a sus amigas en los vestuarios de las chicas._

 _La chica más inteligente de todo el 6º esta enamorada…_

 _¿Quién crees que sea?_

 _Por cualquier información obtenida dirigirse al club de periodismo. Si no quiere revelar su identidad, lo pondremos en anónimo."_

 _-¿Pero qué…?-_

 _Fin del FlashBack_

Recordó que luego de eso, varios chicos se le acercaron para preguntarle si acaso ellos eran los afortunados que habían logrado conquistarla, por supuesto, recibiendo una respuesta negativa por parte de la pelirroja.

También hubo quienes se le acercaron para coquetearle.

Al parecer, una vez que gustas de alguien, todos se te acercan.

¿Qué acaso no hay respeto? Si una está enamorada, ¿No se la tiene que dejar ser feliz?

Pero… Dejando todo eso de lado… ¿De dónde habían sacado esa información? ¿Quién era ese tal anónimo?

Entonces un recuerdo llego a su mente.

 _FlashBack_

 _-¿Qué tienes que decirnos, Momo?- Miyako tomó una de sus coletas y le hizo un bucle con su dedo en la punta._

 _-Pues verán…- Un rubor se instaló en sus pálidas mejillas._

 _-¡Oh por dios, te gusta alguien!- Chilló la rubia juntando sus palmas._

 _-¿Eso es cierto?- Preguntó la azabache sentada en una esquina del vestidor._

 _-Um… S-sí…- Murmuró la ojirosa bajando la mirada._

 _-¡Qué lindo!- Exclamo la chica de mirada azulada mientras veía a su amiga pelirroja._

 _-¡Miyako, ya déjate de tantas cursilerías!- Regañó la ojiverde para luego centrar su vista en Momoko –Y, dinos Momo, ¿Quién es?-_

 _La pelirroja se removió incomoda._

 _-Pues, bueno, él es…-_

 _¡Paf!_

 _Un golpe seco se escuchó por todo el vestuario._

 _Sorprendidas, las tres amigas se dieron la vuelta, para encontrar una cabellera castaña saliendo del vestuario rápidamente al verse descubierta._

 _Kaoru hizo una mueca._

 _-Mejor nos lo cuentas luego, hay demasiados metiches…- Comentó y se acercó a la puerta –Vamos, Miyako, dejemos a la enamorada –Dijo con burla sacando una sonrisa de ambas chicas respectivamente._

 _Fin del FlashBack_

Alguien debió haber escuchado la conversación. Daba gracias al cielo que no llego a decir quién.

Suspiro y miro hacia adelante. Demasiado tarde. Chocó contra algo duro, haciendo que del impacto, cayera hacia atrás dejando caer sus cuadernos.

-Ay…- Susurró la pelirroja.

-Hola, cabeza de zanahoria –Saludó una ronca voz.

Dejando de sobarse la cabeza, la pelirroja fija su mirada en el chico en frente de ella.

-Brick…- Susurra.

El chico sonríe divertido.

-¿Qué? ¿Te caíste?- Pregunta.

La chica se levanta, recogiendo todos sus libros, y lo mira cansada.

-No, choque contra algo sin cerebro, ya sabes, esos que se hacen los fuertes, ya que eso es lo único que tienen- Comentó, comenzando a caminar.

-Así que…- Empezó el pelirrojo, caminando a un lado de ella.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto borde.

-Te gusta alguien- Afirmó asintiendo.

Las mejillas de la ojirosa se tiñeron de rosa.

-No, lo que has leído en ese cartel es una mentira –Le aclaró, caminando más rápido, acción que el chico imito.

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Y bien qué?- La pobre Momoko no sabía dónde esconderse.

-¿Quién te gusta?-

Faltaba poco. Faltaban pocas cuadras para que llegara a su casa y se deshiciera de ese ojirojo insoportable.

-Ya te lo he dicho- Respondió.

Camino más rápido.

-¿Quién te gusta?-

-Nadie-

Ya se estaba cansando.

-Oh, ¿Quién te gusta?-

Su paciencia no duraba para siempre.

-¡Nadie!- Exclamó.

Camino un poco más rápido. Sus piernas ya no daban para más.

-¿Quién te gusta?- El chico la seguía por detrás.

Al fin. Llego a su casa. Solo tenía que cruzar el jardín hasta la puerta. Siguió caminando y sin mirar atrás pregunto:

-¿Cuántas veces me lo vas a preguntar?-

Sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo y le pegaba su espalda contra la puerta de su casa. Su cuerpo se vio envuelto por un torso fuerte, y unos labios carnosos se acercaron a los de ella.

-Cuantas veces sea necesario para que digas mi nombre…- Susurro contra sus rosados labios.

Y el espacio que quedaba entre ellos se cerró. Dando paso a un cálido y dulce beso.

_._._._._.

¡Bueno! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusta? Esto más que nada es para recompensar el tiempo perdido :3 Jijij, en fin, quiero saber si les gusta, por favor dejen comentarios. Quiero darle un saludo a Neith15, chica, tu eres capaz de hacer magia con tus historias, les recomiendo que lean cada una de sus maravillosas historias. También quiero mandarle un saludo a Irii, sus historias están buenísimas y te re enganchan.

Muchas gracias por leer :3 Las quiero.


End file.
